


Ash On Your Lips

by thisislegit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: Sanji's cigarette breath makes kissing an unplesant experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspired by drinking some of my friends coffee and it having this gross cigarette taste, and also mints in japan being really fuckng strong

Zoro hated kissing Sanji. It’s not that Sanji wasn’t a good kisser. The shitty cook made Zoro weak in the knees on multiple occasions using that smart mouth. It’s just that as soon as Sanji’s tongue went into his mouth, or bi-versa, Zoro felt like he might as well be shoving his tongue into one of Sanji’s ash trays. The man cooks amazing food everyday, has very good hygiene, but his mouth tastes like shit. So, Zoro had taken to kissing Sanji less on the mouth and more everywhere else to distract him. The first couple times when Sanji would start with light touches before Zoro escalated it, Zoro deftly avoided some kisses and was coaxed into others. Sanji didn’t say anything then, but Zoro could tell when Sanji was beginning to get miffed about the situation.

Releasing the breath he was holding, Zoro opened his eyes when a shadow fell over him.

“Dinner’s ready, asshole.” Sanji looked down at Zoro with his hands in his pockets as if waiting for a snarky reply.

“Okay,” Zoro stood up stretching his arms towards the sky before letting them fall back to his sides, “I’ll go wash my hands first.”

Sanji didn’t expect such an answer. They’d been fighting about the kissing thing, and by fighting Zoro meant that Sanji knew there was something wrong but refused to ask what. Zoro took this as Sanji only acting angry because he had nothing else to do, so Zoro continued to say nothing. Sanji looked close to blowing a fuse as he stomped off back to the galley. He really should tell Sanji why he’s been avoiding kissing, but a sadistic part of him wondered how long he could milk this.

Turns out Sanji was having more patience than Zoro expected because it wasn’t until the kitchen was clean and Zoro’s watch began did Sanji approach him. Zoro didn’t say anything when Sanji took a seat next to him on the bench. Zoro watched Sanji from the corner of his eye as the cook pulled out a cigarette. Before he could pull out his lighter, Zoro stopped his hand. He then plucked the cigarette from Sanji’s lips and held it up between them.

“This is the problem.” Zoro tucked the cigarette into Sanji’s shirt pocket. “Kissing you is like tongue fucking an ash tray.”

Sanji’s nose scrunched up. “What? You want me to quit?”

“No, but I have a couple ideas.”

Which is why the two found themselves on the other side of the ship, in front of the bathroom sink, as Sanji brushed his teeth. When he was finished, Sanji gargled some water and spat into the sink.

“There. That better?” Sanji gave Zoro a skeptical look.

Zoro put a hand on the back of Sanji’s neck tugging him into a kiss. Their noses pushed against each other until Sanji tilted his head so his nose was pressing into Zoro’s cheek. Zoro couldn’t help but think of how chapped Sanji’s lips always were as he took Sanji’s bottom lip between his teeth. Sanji pushed it further, and when Zoro released his bottom lip, he pushed his tongue into Zoro’s mouth. Zoro quickly took note of the taste. First it was mint. Then it tasted like cigarettes. Making a face, he pulled away from the kiss and shook his head.

Sanji tossed his arms up into the air and stepped away.

“I have another idea.”

“Starting to think this isn’t worth it.”

“You wanna keep kissing me or not asshole?” Zoro scratched his chest as he left the bathroom.

He was fine with not kissing Sanji on the mouth. There were a bunch of other places that didn’t taste like cigarettes he could put his lips on. He knew Sanji wouldn’t be able to stand it though, as the cook’s behavior has shown. His suspicions were further confirmed when Sanji followed him out of the bathroom anyway. Predictable pervert.

Zoro went into the infirmary and that probably shocked Sanji since Zoro never went into Chopper’s office willingly or when he was conscious. Chopper’s candy stash was in here though. The doctor was smart enough to move his stash from the men’s bunk into his private office. Only he and Zoro knew why Luffy was so hyper active that night he almost caused the going merry to capsize. Opening a drawer, Zoro moved the bandages out of the way and slid the thin piece of wood to the back revealing all sorts of wrapped treats. He found the package of mints he hoped was in there and snatched it before putting everything back into place.

Sanji was standing outside the infirmary flicking his lighter on and off.

“Back to the crow’s nest. If this doesn’t help, I’ll stop complaining.”

Sanji’s eyes lit up as he shoved his lighter back into his pocket. Better to have him eager than irritated. Once they were back on the bench in the crow’s nest, Zoro handed Sanji the tin of mints. Sanji looked from him to the container and then back to him. Zoro shook the tin making the candy rattle before dropping it into Sanji’s lap.

“If brushing my teeth didn’t help, how will this?” Sanji popped open the lid pulling out one of the white tablets.

“Brushing your teeth helped some. See if that’ll get rid of it the rest of the way…better take three.”

Sanji popped four into his mouth for good measure only to clamp his eyes shut and his features to twist into a grimace.

“Too strong?” Zoro took a mint for himself and popped it into his mouth.

Holy shit that mint _was_ strong. How did it get this concentrated?

Sanji grunted and held a hand up while turning his face towards the floor. Could mint kill someone if taken in strong doses? Sanji hit his fist against his knee a few times before turning his head up and slowly breathing out through pursed lips.

“You good?”

“Breathing feels like ice is going down my throat but yeah.” Sanji closed the tin and set it aside. “Want to try it now?”

“Yeah.”

Sanji gripped Zoro by the collar of his shirt tugging him close, and Zoro could smell the mint on Sanji’s breath before their lips met. This kiss was more desperate than the one earlier. Zoro’s mouth opened easily for Sanji’s tongue to go probing around, and he moaned as he wrapped his arms around Sanji’s shoulders. Sanji was pushing himself onto Zoro making them both fall back onto the cushions of the bench. Zoro pushed back tasting the mint on Sanji’s lips and tongue. At first, he thought the mints worked. Zoro sucked hard on Sanji’s tongue and pushed his tongue into Sanji’s mouth. Yeah that seemed to work. And then there it was. Just in the sides of Sanji’s mouth where his gums were was that slight ashy cigarette taste. Zoro’s distaste must’ve been more obvious than he thought because Sanji was pulling away and looking down at him with a curly eyebrow raised.

“Still bad?” Sanji’s bangs didn’t lie on his face from that angle showing dark blue eyes and two eyebrows that curled in the same direction.

The bastard was too pretty for his own good.

Zoro snorted. “You need all the help you can get, but it’s good enough for me.”

Sanji sneered before smashing their lips back together doing what he could to keep Zoro’s mouth preoccupied with anything but talking.

Zoro didn’t say anything more on the topic either after all of their latter kisses started with the taste of mint on Sanji’s lips.


End file.
